swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 112
Synopsis "All the Swamp King's Men" It is the time of the 1991 gubernatorial race in Louisiana. Eyeball Witness News hosts Harlan Eaglette and Angelica Hummock are trying to get the best possible coverage of the election, interviewing both candidates. Incumbent Democratic governor Eddie Rome has already put the state into its fifth straight year of recession, and seems not to have any solution. Republican representative Ben Barron has ties to white supremacist groups. At Tulane University in New Orleans, the Bon Ton Rulers Political Discussion Group and Marching Society find themselves dissatisfied with both candidates, and elect to register a new candidate who will serve their interests: the Swamp Thing. In the swamps of Terrebonne Parish, Abby Holland and her daughter Tefé receive a visit from their Cajun friend Gene LaBostrie. The medicine man has brought a gift for Tefé as thanks for rescuing his wife Ada]]'s life. He offers her a small kitten, and she is delighted. In Houma, Chester Williams helplessly watches as his longtime girlfriend Liz Tremayne prepares to move out in order to pursue a new love interest with her female therapist. Chester believes that they can work out their differences, but Liz's internal changes, helped along by Chester's nurturing, have led her to become a more independent person. She has made up her mind, and plans to join her lover in Portland. Meanwhile, Eyeball Witness News reports that despite the whimsical nature of the campaign, the Swamp Thing is gaining political ground as a gubernatorial candidate, with 20% in the straw polls. Out in the swamps, Abby and Tefé are surprised to see a haggard Chester Williams wandering toward them in an apparent stupor. He has walked through the swamp all the way from town, mumbling incoherently about Liz, and eventually collapsing into Abby's arms. She calls for help from her husband, and the Swamp Thing arrives, sensing quickly that Chester's problem lies primarily in his broken heart. As Abby takes care of Chester, Swamp Thing decides to speak to Liz. Elsewhere, Governor Rome believes that the Swamp Thing's political support is a threat to him, and commands his team to find out any dirt they can on the creature. Likewise, Representative Barron suggests to the Imperial Wizard of the Ku Klux Klan that the Swamp Thing is not likely of Aryan descent, thanking him for his support. Swamp Thing catches up with Liz on a bus going through Texas, possessing the flower she has pinned in her lapel. He explains that he couldn't let her go without saying goodbye, noting that he and Abby understand Liz' motivations, but that Chester requires time to heal. He wonders if this is really what she wants for herself, and when she states that she feels better than she ever has, he is convinced of her recovery. Before leaving, he offers her a way to contact him again, if she ever needs help. In Gotham City, Eyeball Witness News interviews Commissioner Gordon, demanding to know what the Batman thinks of the Swamp Thing as gubernatorial candidate. The Commissioner is confused, but recalls that Batman considers Swamp Thing to be a being of immense personal integrity. In response, the media takes the angle that Batman has endorsed the Swamp Thing's campaign, further aggravating Governor Rome. Representative Baron takes the opportunity to make discriminatory remarks toward super-humans. At Jo-Jo's Bar in Houma, Merle Layton complains of how a creature he believes was the Swamp Thing bit off his hand. He is interrupted by the arrival of Angelica Hummock and Harlan Eaglette who have come to get an exclusive interview with the Swamp Thing. When they suggest that they would pay upfront cash to someone to guide them into the swamp, Merle volunteers eagerly. That night, Merle uses the fee to purchase a customized weapon - a shotgun that affixes to the stump on his wrist. Appearances "All the Swamp King's Men" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Abby Holland *Tefé Holland *Gene LaBostrie *Chester Williams *Liz Tremayne *Harlan Eaglette *Angelica Hummock *Governor Edwin "Eddie" Rome *Representative Ben Barron *Merle Layton *Michelle *Chancey DuBois *Griscombe *General Sunderland *Matt Cable *Anton Arcane *Gregori Arcane *Commissioner Gordon *John Snell *Joseph "Jo-Jo" Jones Locations *Louisiana **New Orleans **Baton Rouge **Terrebonne Parish ***Houma Texas *Gotham City Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 112 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-112-all-the-swamp-kings-men/4000-34744/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 112] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues